


Titanic

by youwerefantasticrose



Category: Doctor Who, Roski - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwerefantasticrose/pseuds/youwerefantasticrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a classic," she said. "You'll love it!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titanic

“It’s a classic!” she’d said. “You’ll love it!”

 

They were about an hour into the movie, and he was not impressed. Some drivel about a rich girl (coincidentally named Rose) falling in love with a poor boy on a boat. He knew it was a cliché, even from his limited knowledge of Midgardian films. Though Rose (his Rose—no, Rose Tyler, he corrected himself, not his) seemed to like it.

That was the upside, he thought, looking down at the woman next to him on the sofa. Her eyes were riveted to the screen, the light from it bathing her face. She laughed at something one of the characters said, looking up at Loki, her eyes sparkling. He quickly turned his face back toward the telly.

It had been a little over a month since she’d taken him in. It took time, but they’d gotten onto good terms; become friends, even. And he was grateful; that’s all, he told himself. That was how he explained the warmth that flooded him when she smiled at him. Just gratitude, that’s it. Nothing more. It couldn’t be. She was a mortal; he was a god. Though she was exceptional for a human…

He shook his head, trying to dislodge his thoughts. He turned his attention back to the film. The film Rose was… He blinked. She lay on a couch while the poor boy drew her naked body. Rose Tyler shifted slightly next to him. He coughed.

“I’ll, uh—“ Rose stood suddenly. “I’m gonna grab some popcorn.”

Loki nodded, avoiding her eyes as she left the room.

Though he wasn’t human, Loki was still a man. And though he tried to deny it, even to himself, he couldn’t stop himself from thinking that he wouldn’t mind seeing his Rose like he was seeing the one on the television. Lying before him, her eyes sparkling, smiling invitingly at him, her body…

No! He thought, stopping himself. He mustn’t think this way. He was above it, he told himself. He could control his own thoughts. He was a God, after all.

Luckily, the scene changed, and Rose returned with the popcorn. The movie continued, and Loki’s mind wandered, though he tried to keep it from its previous divergences. When he returned his attention to the movie, he was pleased to find the ship sinking. Maybe now the film would pick up, he thought.

As he focused on it, he did find himself more interested in the movie. The poor humans were running around screaming, the boat breaking in half. The two main characters hung from the bow of the ship which began to sink. Rose sighed next to him, shifting so she was leaning into him.

“This is so sad,” she said, leaning her head against him.

“Oh,” He said, looking down at her. “Yes, it is.” He slowly reached up, and placed his arm around her shoulders, holding his breath. She simply sighed again, not moving.

So much for paying attention.

He kept his face towards the screen, but his whole attention was focused on the Rose here, nestled into his side. She was so warm against him, relaxed, her breath even. He was very aware of her every movement, every sound she made, the way her skin felt under his hand. He suddenly felt very warm, the warmest he’d ever felt in his thousands of years of life.

Suddenly a soft sound broke through his reverie. Rose was crying beside him, softly but earnestly.

“Rose!” he said, turning towards her. “What is it?”

She kept her eyes on the screen. “It’s so sad!”

He looked at the television, where the two lovers were floating in the ocean on a piece of wood.

He choked back a laugh.

“Loki!” she turned towards him, her cheeks tearstained, an indignant look in her eyes. She grabbed the remote, pausing the movie. “It’s not funny! He’s dyin’!” She pulled away from him, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Rose!” She pulled back even further, glaring at him now, as he tried to hide his smirk. “It’s just a movie!”

She just stared at him.

“Oh, alright, I apologize. I don’t like seeing you upset. I’m sorry.” He reached out toward her. “You’re right, it’s very sad. I promise I’ll be quiet.”

Her eyes softened, but she quickly covered it with another glare. “I swear, you are the worst to watch movies with. Don’t you have any heart at all?”

He reached over and wiped a tear from her cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear. Her breath caught as she saw the warmth in his eyes as he looked at her, a slight smile on his lips as he looked at her.

“F-fine,” she stuttered. “But you’ll shut up and let me watch the end. And no making fun of me for cryin’!”

He nodded solemnly, turning towards the TV, sitting up straight and folding his hands in his lap like an obedient schoolboy. She held back a smile, and moved back next to him. She looked up at him. He was staring pointedly at the TV. She hit play and settled back down next to the unmoving God. After a few moments, she began to tear up again, her eyes on the screen. From the corner of her eye she saw movement from Loki; a second later, a cool hand covered hers. She smiled, turning her hand over so their fingers intertwined. She looked up at him. He kept his eyes on the TV, but the corners of his mouth rose in a smile.


End file.
